


Bad Blood Profiles

by nerdwritingmaybe



Category: Bad Blood - Taylor Swift (Music Video), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdwritingmaybe/pseuds/nerdwritingmaybe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some short profiles of the characters from the Bad Blood music video by Taylor Swift. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Blood Profiles

Catastrophe  
newest recruit of The Agency  
exceptional hand-to-hand combat and stealth skills  
shows promise in leadership

Arsyn **WATCH CLOSELY**  
new recruit also Catastrophe's partner  
pyrotechnics expert  
roguish behaviour

Lucky Fiori  
mimic, chameleon  
team leader  
quiet and reserved, not much else is known of her

Welvin da Great  
confidential informant  
be wary of illussive and avoidant tactics  
mechanic

The Trinity  
health, wellness and psychological experts  
rarely seen without one another  
seem to have one hive mind, aware they are three separate entities

Dilemma  
firearms expert  
extraordinary agility  
beligerent and smart-mouthed

Slay-Z  
skilled in precision mass destruction  
quoted saying " I'd rather clean out the building than bring it down,"  
specatular aim  
**she insists on bringing stray animals into the living quarters, much to the delight of her peers and the chagrin of the authority

Destructa X  
adept with large firearms and explosives  
much like Slay-Z she excells in mass destruction  
much UNLIKE Slay-Z she WILL take the whole building down  
HIGHLY destructive tendencies

Homeslice  
proficient swordswoman, especially with the katana  
messy style prefers to "slice and dice" rather than dispose of her opponent

Cut Throat  
gifted with knives  
clean style, disposes opponents quickly and efficiently  
double leg amputations do not slow her down

Mother Chucker  
martial arts expert, specifically Okinawan kobudo  
I have overheard her peers calling her the "sass master" ~~yet she seems to be quite respectful towards authority~~  
**NEVERMIND**

The Crimson Curse  
~~a pain in our asses~~  
stealth coordinator  
martial arts expert, also excells in a relatively new practice called free-running  
Mother Chucker's partner ~~(BAD IDEA)~~

Frostbyte  
adept with small weapons and throwing knives  
strangely , she is able to withstand subzero temps. This could be largely in part of her heritage, which she says is Pluto; this is doubtful

Knockout  
accomplished in mixed martial arts  
specializes in muy thai, taekwondo, jiujtsu, and kickboxing  
extraordinarily strong for her size

Domino  
deft engineer and mechanic  
missions coordinator and trainor for new recuits  
works closelsy with Welvin

Justice  
one of the original members of The Agency  
well rounded fighter, gifted in h-t-h combat and small firearms  
trainor and peacekeeper  
blindness doens't affect her work as an agent  
works closely with Luna and Catastrophe

Luna  
skilled physicist and biomedical engineer  
weak fighter, prefers working behind a computer and her worktable  
works exclusively with Justice  
may know the origins of The Headmistress

The Headmistress  
omniscient and omnipotent overseer of The Agency  
everything about her is a mystery; her orgins, her powers, skills  
the only one who may truely know anything about her could be Luna but, she is reluctant to share to say the least

**Author's Note:**

> Critiques welcome.


End file.
